Roll Cyber Sakurai
Roll Cyber Sakurai is the Mobian Hedgehog-Fox hybrid. She has had various incarnation in stories that have been written by the group. Appearance She is 16 years of age. Her hourglass figure is accentuated by a black and pink tee with a heart on the front over her DD-Cup breasts, the fabric stretched by them, and a pair of figure-hugging jeans with heart designs going up the outter sides. Over the jeans in a jean-skirt while she wears two belts with a single heart-shaped buckle connecting them. Her quill fur color is a sunkissed blond while her muzzle, fox tail tip, and stomach fur are a soft ivory color. She has jade eyes and wears a green oversized bow in her long blond hair/quills. Personality Roll is known mainly as a 'motherly' type by many. However, she can easily become distant when she starts to work on something, such as a robot. When around Sonic, her personality seems to go into a mix of her motherly personality and one that loves the thrill of adventure. However, she has an intense dislike of Eggnog that Sonic can agree with. Relationships Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman): In GammaTron's works, Roll is normally known as the adopted niece of Dr. Eggman. Yacker: This Wisp is Roll's closest friend and helps her by turning into other Wisps to help her fight. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic is Roll's boyfriend and best friend from childhood in GammaTron's works and in one story Kamen Keyblade Duelist and GammaTron write together. Caliwave: Her Sacred Sword. The two are prone to gossip at times while Caliwave will, at times, cause Roll embarassment around Sonic. Abilities Roll has implants in her arms that, at the cost of immobility in her lower body, gives her tremendous strength. It's been known that she is able to create craters akin to meteor impacts with a single punch when she uses her implants. Roll is able to match Sonic in speed, able to catch up to him in a second after he starts running. Due to her upbringing, Roll is also skilled in multiple branches of robotics and can build robots in a few minutes from spare parts. Roll is intune with the Chaos Force, much like various characters from the Sonic Franchise are able to do. Her normal aura when using Chaos Energy is a vivid pink and normally forms heart-themed attacks, such as her Roll Blast. Like Sonic, Roll is also a wielder of a Sacred Sword and is known to have master swordsmanship. Weaknesses Roll has little to no experience with metaphores or sayings (ie. When someone says 'That was as fun as a barrel full of monkeys', Roll will ask where the barrel of monkeys is). She is prone to getting headaches when too much is used at a time. If she uses her implants for too long, Roll will start tearing her arms up, causing her limbs to start bleeding. If used for too long in that state, her arms will shut down on her for a period of time. Trivia *Roll has a bra-allergy, so she wears bindings instead. *At last check, her bra size would be a 'J-Cup,' but her bindings make her bust size appear to be at 'DD-Cup.' *Roll has been used by author Collossal Fighter GX of Fanfiction in his Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story 'Reverse of Arcadia' as both a Duel Spirit and Duel Monsters card for Rico's deck. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters